


Sorries

by Whispering_Sumire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Dialogue-Only, Ezekiel is SHADY, Fix-It, Honesty, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 09, Textfic, Texting, because kicking Cas out was so fucking dumb, made no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: After kicking Castiel out of the bunker Dean promptly starts texting him





	Sorries

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it for the kicking out of Cas during Season 9 because, mmrphg, okay, it sucked, and I had time, so, mmrphg  
> Anyway, unbeta'd text-fic, all of the errors are mine, hope you enjoy, kisses and hugs to any and all who read this!!!
> 
> Drop kudos, tell me how this made you feel in the comments, and have a glorious fucking day you gorgeous unicorns.

[Mon; 2:24 AM] Hey Cas, so, you gotta know, everything I said back there was a lie.

[Mon; 2:31 AM] Dean.  
[Mon; 2:33 AM] I don't understand.

[Mon; 2:34 AM] About wanting you to leave because you posed a danger?  
[Mon; 2:35 AM] Baldfaced. LIE.

[Mon; 2:36 AM] Dean. You _just_ told me to leave. Were you under a spell?

[Mon; 2:45 AM] No.  
[Mon; 2:52 AM] I screwed up, Cas.

[Mon; 2:52 AM] _Dean_.  
[Mon; 2:54 AM] Dean, I caused all of my brothers and sisters to fall from Heaven.

[Mon; 2:56 AM] It's not the same Cas, you were just doing your best.

[Mon; 2:57 AM] Dean, tell me what's going on.

[Mon; 3:02 AM] I let an angel invade Sammy, I tricked him into saying yes to the possession because, at the time, he would've died otherwise and I didn't think I had any other choice. Then, just now, he threatened to pull the plug on the whole "Healing-Sam" operation if I didn't abandon you.

[Mon; 3:03 AM] Oh, Dean...

[Mon; 3:04 AM] You've seen my worst nightmares Cas, I know you have. It's fucking creepy, but I know you use your mojo to help me sleep proper sometimes, and I sure as hell know that that means there's peeking.  
[Mon; 3:05 AM] So it should go without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway:  
[Mon; 3:06 AM] Being forced to choose between you and Sam is one of them.  
[Mon; 3:06 AM] God, I hated doing that to you Cas, please tell me you get that.

[Mon; 3:11 AM] This is the most honest with me you've been in, I think, a very, very long time.

[Mon; 3:13 AM] You have no idea what your face looked like, do ya, Cas?

[Mon; 3:14 AM] My face?

[Mon; 3:15 AM] It killed me, Cas.  
[Mon; 3:16 AM] I didn't mean it, any of it, please tell me you understand?  
[Mon; 3:21 AM] I need a yes or a no, here, Cas.

[Mon; 3:22 AM] I understand you lied, to keep Sam safe.  
[Mon; 3:24 AM] How could my face have killed you?  
[Mon; 3:25 AM] I am assuming you were being metaphorical.

[Mon; 3:30 AM] Ezekiel is the angel. You said he was good, but he's being shady, and I'm kind of freaking out here.  
[Mon; 3:32 AM] What do I do?

[Mon; 3:34 AM] We.  
[Mon; 3:34 AM] I am helping you, Dean.

[Mon; 3:35 AM] I would've protected you.

[Mon; 3:36 AM] What?

[Mon; 3:38 AM] I don't give a shit about heaven, or the other angels, Cas, I swear I would've protected you from all of it.  
[Mon; 3:39 AM] And I was damn excited at the thought of hunting with you.  
[Mon; 3:42 AM] I didn't want you to leave. Never, I

[Mon; 3:43 AM] Dean, it's okay.

[Mon; 3:44 AM] I'm sorry.

[Mon; 3:49 AM] I am coming back, now, is that alright?

[Mon; 3:50 AM] We'll figure this out together?

[Mon; 3:50 AM] Of course, Dean.

[Mon; 4:02 AM] And you're not mad at me?

[Mon; 4:03 AM] No.

[Mon; 4:04 AM] Please come home, Cas.

* * *

[Thurs; 12:26 PM] Found anything?

[Thurs; 1:00 PM] No, not yet. I am getting closer, we'll figure this out.

[Thurs; 1:02 PM] Yeah...  
[Thurs; 1:03 PM] Heya, Cas?

[Thurs; 1:34 PM] Yes, Dean?

[Thurs; 1:36 PM] There's something I gotta tell ya  
[Thurs; 1:37 PM] I'll say it in person when you get home  
[Thurs; 1:37 PM] But I gotta say it here first  
[Thurs; 1:38 PM] 'Coz it's fuckin'  
[Thurs; 1:44 PM] It's not easy for me to say this shit out loud Cas

[Thurs; 2:02 PM] You can tell me anything, Dean. I will help however I can, I hope you know that. I want to be useful.

[Thurs; 2:03 PM] God, it's not about that Cas.  
[Thurs; 3:34 PM] Do you remember what you asked me earlier? About your face, and how it could kill me? I did mean it metaphorically. The expression you had, Jesus Cas, you looked like I had just torn your heart out of your chest and spat and stomped on it, and maybe I did.  
[Thurs; 3:34 PM] God, maybe I did.  
[Thurs; 3:34 PM] I'm so sorry Cas.

[Thurs; 3:35 PM] I  
[Thurs; 3:46 PM] I was not aware my face could do that.  
[Thurs; 3:47 PM] And I already told you Dean, I forgive you, I understand why you did what you did, and I was very impressed by how little time it took for you to rectify your mistake.  
[Thurs; 3:49 PM] It was very brave of you to be honest with me, and I was honored you trusted me with Sam as you did.

[Thurs; 5:51 PM] I'm in love with you Cas. Familial, Romantic, Platonic, Proper capital L Love, Cas..  
[Thurs; 5:52 PM] For a long time, now, only  
[Thurs; 5:57 PM] Being forced to choose between the man you love and the man you raised is worse than torture. It's worse than Hell.  
[Thurs; 6:02 PM] God, I've loved you for years.  
[Thurs; 6:03 PM] I love you so much.

[INCOMING CALL]


End file.
